Portal Románce
by Srta Infernal
Summary: Las Pesadillas aprendieron a viajar entre dimensiones, los héroes de Miraculous son enviados por su reina Queen Bee a proteger la dimensión. Chat Noir el Dios de la destrucción con curiosidad y trampa se cola en la misión rompiendo la primera y única regla de la reina. "No interactuar con humanos" Él era un Dios, y estaba buscando a su contraparte. MariChat/LadyNoir


_**Milenios**_

_Sucedió hace milenios._

_En Miraculous, la primer diosa surgió con aires de amor y pureza, quien vago sola por poco tiempo. Al surgir las tres lunas en la noche un nuevo dios surgió, era puro, pura destrucción y dolor; esa misma noche ambos se conocieron, ella era tan inocente y él tan atrevido, ella luz y él oscuridad, tan diferentes pero ninguno podía vivir sin el otro._

_Miraculous era una tierra vacía, el día un sol rojizo y un cielo color zafiro lleno de nubes, el suelo de tierra seca, sin nada más que pueda existir, la diosa veía eso tan triste y solitario; un mundo donde estaba sola sin compañía. Mientras que la noche era oscura y vacía, en el momento que aparecieron las tres lunas él surgió, no le importó su soledad, que la tierra este muerta o que esas bolas brillantes en el cielo negro no alumbraran su camino, no le importaba; y en su caminata nocturna se encontró con ella._

_Él se quedó viéndola, con los ojos de un color que nunca había visto, el los nombró como Zafiros y un cabello negro como su oscura noche, piel delicada a su vista y linda, y a pesar de su baja estatura tenía un cuerpo muy diferente al de él y así tan diferente le pareció hipnótico. Ella lo vio de un modo más amenazante, con cabellos dorados como ciertas partes del cielo que observó y piel más oscura que la de ella, con unos ojos del mismo color que las tres esferas en el cielo negro, alto y muy diferente; la desconfianza surgió en ella y como apareció ella desaparece, volviendo a estar solos._

_Pasaron los días y volvieron a chocar caminos, ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino y él paro su marcha para verla alejarse, al fin empezó a detallar lo que la mujer traía encima, era tela de un color rojo con puntos negros. Taparrabos que cubrían adelante y detrás atados desde la cadera, también cubriendo sus pechos una tela igual al taparrabos que cubría sólo la parte de adelgazantes y su espalda descubierta, a él sólo lo cubría un taparrabos negro de cuero, a sus ojos ella era hermosa._

_Paso nuevamente el tiempo y estos dos descubrieron su propósito en ese lugar, ella descubrió su gran poder para crear, y él el don de destruir; con el tiempo la mujer moteada fue creando, plantas, animales, naturaleza, él aprendió distan formas de destruir sus redacciones, tempestades, enfermedades o sólo apareciendo. Llegó un día en el que él quiso interactuar pero ella siguiendo su instinto se alejó, sumido por las frustraciones, el destructor, se llenó de odio hacia la mujer y una guerra entre el bien y el mal comenzó; no se dieron cuenta hasta en una de sus tantas peleas en que ellos eran, dioses. Ella las diosa de la creación y él el dios de la destrucción, llegó un día en el cual estaban peleando paso._

_— Eres desesperante. ¿No te cansas de esto todos los días?_

_Preguntaba la diosa, no lo quería como enemigo y a la vez tampoco como amigo, quería que ambos fueran indiferentes._

_— ¿Cansarme?_

_Esto es sólo un juego, bichito._

_Ambos chocaron sus armas y energías divinas por milésima vez, ella portaba como arma sagrada un Yo-Yo el cual podía estirarse la distancia que sea, irrompible, él su bastón maligno, el cual tenía la habilidad de alargarse lo que quiera, dividirse en dos e irrompible. Ella creo dos animales para representar a ambos dioses, para ella un insecto pequeño y hermoso, rojo con puntos negros, y para el un animal, un gato negro con ojos verdes._

_Un último golpe provocó una explosión, ambos dioses volaron a lados contrarios, y una esfera de luz descendia del cielo zafiro, ambos se acercaron y lo vieron, ambos crearon vida, pero no vida animal como ella siempre hizo; el ser era igual a ellos pero pequeño. El dios de la destrucción levantó su bastón en el aire para acabar con la criatura, sin embargo, ella se interpone en su camino de destruir._

_— ¡No por favor! Déjalo..._

_El dios miró los ojos de su diosa, estaba lleno de furia consigo, por el simple hecho de hacerle caso, dejaría vivir a la criatura pero eso no que iba a quedar así..._

_Su amor por ella no se quedaría así._


End file.
